<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're here by mytsukkishine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904094">you're here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine'>mytsukkishine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby, It's Cold Outside [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Discord: Umino Hours, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, lol, prompt: unwrapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Iruka's first Christmas with Kakashi as a couple, but some schedules have been rearranged and it seems like Iruka will spend it alone. Sad at the outcome, Iruka goes home alone on Christmas eve, only to receive an unexpected gift from Kakashi before leaving for his mission- closure and trust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby, It's Cold Outside [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenGoneMad/gifts">RenGoneMad</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helllooooo ahh, christmas themed but i swear this is sweet XD<br/>this fic is for Ren! \o/ thank you so so much for being an awesome friend uwu &lt;3 Stay being you, Ren!~ I do hope you all enjoy this and ahHHhHhhh i'm screaming XD</p>
<p>Big thank you to Vynush for beta-ing my fic as always! </p>
<p>Enjoy, loves!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You love my lips 'cause they say the</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Things we've always been afraid of</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel it startin' to subside</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Learnin' to believe in what is mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what are your plans for later on? Want to drink with us?” Kotetsu asks excitedly, stretching his arms as high as his body can while Iruka sits beside him, counting all the reports he received today. </p>
<p>Today was a fairly moderate day at the mission room. Since the flow of shinobis being sent out this December are only a select few, barely any reports were being submitted, thus giving them an easy week at work. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, amidst all the happy desk workers wondering how they’ll spend their Christmas Eve, one particular chunin isn’t looking forward to tonight. </p>
<p>“Iruka?”</p>
<p>“I’ll just be at home and-”</p>
<p>“Kotetsu, don’t ask our Iruka out! He’s definitely going to spend his night with…” Izumo looks at the brunet with a smirk on his face, grinning as Kotetsu gasps softly. </p>
<p>“Oh my, yes, silly me, how did I forget about your loverboy Kakashi-”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Iruka grumbles, a frown adorning his face as he stands, the wooden legs of the chair scraping against the floorboards below. He pulls the scrolls near his chest, looking at his friends with a scowl on his face, “Stop it. Thank you for the invite but yes, I’ll be at home with him… hopefully.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully? Iruka what do you…”</p>
<p>And before the brunet can let them finish, he quickly makes his way out of the room. </p>
<p>Sighing, he adjusts his posture and the scrolls he's holding. Iruka glances up at the clock hanging from the wall in front of him, taking note that in a few minutes, his shift will end, and in the next few hours, Iruka is probably at his apartment, alone, while his boyfriend is probably on his way to his unexpected mission.</p>
<p>It’s unfair, Iruka thinks. Some other shinobis are qualified for that 'B-rank' mission but they still chose Kakashi. They always choose him. Can’t they let the man have some rest? Iruka knows he can’t really complain though, it’s mission first before anything else. He’s aware of that, he’s a shinobi. </p>
<p>But it still saddens him. </p>
<p>To be honest, the day he and Kakashi started seeing one another exclusively, he was excited for Christmas because for the first time ever since his parents died, he'd have someone to spend Christmas eve with. Sure, he has Naruto for it, but it's different when it's someone who you love romantically, who you want to kiss after a mug of hot cocoa. </p>
<p>Iruka sighs. He knows their relationship is quite new, considering they've just started dating in August, and that there's still a lot of things to learn from each other specifically, like what Kakashi looks like underneath that mask he wore. </p>
<p>Don't get him wrong, they already kissed! But the thing is, he either has his eyes closed, the two of them are in a dimly lit room, or Kakashi is hovering his hand over his eyes. Yeah, they haven't gone all the way, but Iruka isn't rushing stuff between them. He genuinely likes Kakashi, and getting exclusive with him is enough. </p>
<p>But of course, Iruka still wants Kakashi to trust him. </p>
<p>With a pout, he makes his way up to the Hokage's office and proceeds to finish his task as soon as possible, trying not to scowl at every shinobi he passes by. </p>
<p><br/><br/>~~*~~</p>
<p><br/><br/>Walking home was, to say the least, saddening. Everywhere Iruka looks, there's a couple enjoying the cold weather together- holding hands, laughing, eating, and just being a lovely couple that gets to spend this night with the one they adore. Iruka sighs, burying his chin under the scarf he wore. </p>
<p>It was snowing when he left the tower, which was completely unexpected considering the weather from earlier was cold with the sun shining down on them. Good thing he had a spare scarf in his desk or he’s sure he’d freeze. Anyway, there’s nothing he can do about it but to go home as quickly as he can so he can warm himself and read a couple of books from under the kotatsu while he eats some chicken leftovers from yesterday. </p>
<p>Shrugging off the coldness and itching in his heart, Iruka continues to walk the road alone. </p>
<p>Upon arriving at his apartment, he immediately notices a dark figure by the corner. With wide eyes, Iruka rapidly takes his kunai out, his stance ready to defend and attack anytime- only for his posture to falter once he realizes that the figure is gone. </p>
<p>Before he can run away, Iruka feels a presence behind him and then arms adorning an ANBU armor and gloves circling his waist. Iruka freezes, sweat building at the back of his head as nervousness settles within him. </p>
<p>There are only two meanings when an ANBU comes to you. One, he's being summoned by the Hokage, or two, the worst, he has done something terribly wrong. However, before Iruka can open his mouth, a familiar voice calls out his name softly. </p>
<p>Iruka sighs in relief, relaxing in the ANBU's hold. </p>
<p>Wait- ANBU? </p>
<p>"Kakashi?" </p>
<p>"Yes, it's me…" </p>
<p>Kakashi is an ANBU? And still in ANBU? </p>
<p>Iruka's heart drums violently against this ribcage, but not because of the new information given to him, it's because Kakashi is here, and that he just exposed himself to him as an… </p>
<p>"Let's go inside?" </p>
<p>The chunin nods, and slowly, Kakashi lets him go. He opens his door as quickly as he can, his hands shaking a little, and by the time he closes his door shut behind him, Kakashi, who is in all his glory wearing a very respectable ANBU uniform, walks towards him. </p>
<p>Iruka closes his eyes in an instant when he sees Kakashi removing his ANBU mask. </p>
<p>"Iruka…" </p>
<p>"Hm?" Iruka answers, eyes still closed and his legs shaking a little. </p>
<p>"I bought you food." </p>
<p>Iruka hears his light switch being turned on and he opens his eyes, sees Kakashi still with his ANBU mask on- expressionless and intimidating. He's holding out a paper bag and Iruka hesitantly takes it, silently wondering where that paper bag came from. </p>
<p>"Eat that tonight okay? I'm sorry I can't be with you later." </p>
<p>"Kakashi..." </p>
<p>Iruka curses himself internally. Is Kakashi's name all he can say right now? </p>
<p>"Iruka?" The ANBU takes a step forward, and Iruka mentally congratulates himself for staying in place. When the chunin feels the heat radiating from his lover, a warmth so familiar and accepted, still making his heart beat rapidly like the first time they met- ever so gently, Kakashi reaches down and grabs Iruka's free hand and proceeds to place it on the side of his mask. </p>
<p>Iruka's breath hitches. The mask is cold against his palm,  sturdy but at the same time,  so fragile. Unconsciously, he runs his thumb over the red marking, shivering a little as he catches a glimpse of the low glow of the Sharingan through the thin eye slit. </p>
<p>"Kakashi…" </p>
<p>"The mission I'm about to go to is confidential, but before I go…" Slowly, Kakashi tightens his grip on Iruka's hand and removes his porcelain mask down.</p>
<p>"Keep your eyes open."</p>
<p>And Iruka does until the porcelain mask is off, and Kakashi's face welcomes him. Unfortunately, Kakashi still has his nose and lips covered, but Iruka doesn’t mind. At least in some way, Iruka got to see him before he-</p>
<p>Iruka gasps, the paper bag he held almost slipping out of his grasp when Kakashi pulls his clothed mask down revealing himself- his face bare with only a smile on. </p>
<p>The chunin blinks rapidly, his brain slowly digesting the sight in front of him, wondering if all of this is real because Kakashi’s mask is down for the first time. </p>
<p>He looks so… </p>
<p>Kakashi leans down and gives Iruka a chaste kiss, snapping the brunet out of his stance. </p>
<p>“Kakashi…” </p>
<p>The ANBU drops another kiss, and finally, Iruka moves. He automatically wraps his arms around Kakashi’s neck, the both of them uncaring if the back of Kakashi’s head is hit with the paper bag, or if the ANBU mask Iruka was holding smacks against Kakashi’s uniform. All they care about is each other- their presence, adoration, and trust for one another. </p>
<p>They pull back after, breathless and cheeks painted red. Their eyes shining with pure fondness. </p>
<p>Iruka almost doesn’t want Kakashi to go to his mission, but then the ANBU mask in his hand glares back at him as if some reminder that his lover has a duty to fulfill. </p>
<p>“Please come home to me after,” Iruka says instead, eyes starting to pool with tears as he waits for Kakashi to answer him. To assure him that as soon he unwraps his arms around him, he’ll be okay, that he’ll stay alive for him. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Kakashi promises, smiling softly and at that point, Iruka can outright feel the trust given to him. </p>
<p>The two of them soon step back, exchange a few kisses here and there, and as Iruka stands by his open window with Kakashi’s crouched figure in front of him, the chunin can’t help it. Building up the courage and confidence, Iruka strides forward, surprising the jounin and even himself. </p>
<p>He pulls Kakashi by the strap of his vest, his other hand removing the porcelain mask. </p>
<p>“Iruka?” </p>
<p>Without any hesitation, Iruka raises his hand and gently touches the hem of the mask. Upon receiving no rejection, Iruka tugs it down and Kakashi’s dashing smile greets him again. </p>
<p>Iruka’s heart skips a beat- like that time when Kakashi agreed to go out with him. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kakashi.”</p>
<p>“For?”</p>
<p>“For trusting me,” Iruka kisses him, "And for dropping by," </p>
<p>"I didn’t want to go without seeing you first. Promise you'll wait for me?" </p>
<p>"Yes, just like how you promised to come home to me, too." </p>
<p>And as he watches Kakashi run into the cold night, Iruka can't help but smile to himself, his eyes following Kakashi's slowly disappearing silhouette along with the sway of his own scarf wrapped around the ANBU. </p>
<p>Even though he'll spend Christmas alone, at least someone is coming home to him. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to be honest, i live for kakashi being blunt and surprising XD</p>
<p>please do tell me what you think! Kudos and comments are appreciated  ^3^ ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>